Megaman: Multiverse
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: My original Mega Man Saga story. It involves virtually every character in the Mega Man Universe and a lot more. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.


"Megaman: Multiverse"

**This is my original series of the "Megaman" franchising. I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^**

Chapter 1 – The Return of the Blue Warrior:

There are many universes out there… A universe where Reploids exist, a universe where most of the Earth is covered in the water, leaving only some islands… A universe where computer programs simulate the human emotion to the peek and the network is their Earth… But there is a universe where all those amazing places are merely a game.

Here, in Japan, live two people, who love these games…

"Jazz… Oi, Jazz… *sigh* JAZZUNO SAITO!"

"Ahh!" the poor guy was woken up by a violent shout coming from the seat in front of him. He sat up, his spiky brown hair that was supposed to point backwards pointing upwards, his tired blue eyes wide open. He rubbed his forearm onto his eyes, trying to make his vision clear. He then put his hair properly.

"Mataku, you never change." Spoke then red-haired girl in front of him.

"Metal, don't yell into my ears." Jazz requested, with a relaxed, bored look.

"Hmph!" she answered, crossing her arms, making her shoulder-lengthened hair wave. She glared at him with her deep green eyes.

"Ehh… What happened?"

"You fell asleep during class again, Jazz. You always do this." Her answer was plain and simple. His expression didn't change. He then took a Blue Nintendo 3DS out of the pocket of his uniform's pants.

The uniform was deep blue colored. Male uniforms were trousers and a jacket, but Jazz preferred wearing it opened, wearing a white t-shirt underneath it. The female uniform, like the one Metal was wearing, was basically a skirt and a jacket of the same color.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna battle? Black Ace vs. Red Joker, just like we do, Usume Taruka."

She sighed, smiling. "You're impossible. Ok." She took out her red 3DS and turned it on, just like Jazz turned his on.

"Why do we always spend the whole lunch break playing instead of actually eating?"

"I don't know. It just seems more fun this way." Jazz answered, prepared to battle his childhood friend, Usume Taruka, but everyone called her Metal. Combining the last syllable of her first name, and the first two of her last name, it would give the Japanese pronunciation of Metal. Jazz's name was Jazzuno Saito, but he likes the way it sounds when it's abbreviated to simply Jazz.

Either way, Jazz using Gemini Noise and Metal using Wolf Noise, they started battling. Of course, with their amazing finger speed, it didn't take longer than just a few minutes.

"Yatta! I did it!"

"I hate that Lock-On + Wood Slash combo she created…" Jazz murmured, saving his 3DS into his pocket.

"What defeated you in the end was the Red Gaia Eraser." Metal whispered loudly in a mocking tone.

"That's it! At my house, after school, Cybeast Greagar vs Cybeast Falzar!" Jazz requested loudly, wanting a rematch.

"Hmm… Sorry, I can't."

"Why not? We always play Megaman at my home after class."

"Not the playing part. The match part. Do you remember last weekend? When you were sick?" he nodded, perfectly remembering that cold. "Well, I went to the convention we wanted to go, and found there something you might like a lot."

"You got me a present?"

"You could say that." She answered, blushing. She reached for her bag and took out a wrapped box. And handed it to him. He took it from her hands, a bit surprised. "Open it."

"Ok…" Jazz answered, ripping the paper out. He became wide eyed when seeing that it was actually a copy of the very first Megaman Game for the NES. "Metal… Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō!"

"You're wel-!" she was interrupted by him, when he almost climbed onto the table and hugged her.

"I love you, Metal!" he said enthusiastically. Loud and clear. She blushed from the sudden "confession". The two of them then noticed that the whole class was looking at the two of them. Most of the girls were either smiling, blushing, or both, the guys were giving money to one another, and stuff like that. Jazz then understood what was happening and blushed of embarrassment. "IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

Either way, the afternoon was longer than usual for Jazz. It was a Friday, and all he wanted to do was to dash home with Metal to start playing the Megaman game he just got.

As soon as the bell rang, the two of them ran out of the room, so fast that it almost seemed they were running away from a swarm of grasshoppers. They reached Jazz's home. He lives mostly alone in a big house, due to his parent's working overseas, but he receives money almost every day for shopping and stuff.

They threw their bag packs to the couch on the living room and climbed up the stairs, arriving to Jazz's room.

"Me first!" Jazz exclaimed, snapping the cartridge into the NES linked to his TV. Metal took the control and gave it to him. "First stage: Guts Man stage!"

"Well, since I bought the game, we'll play a stage each."

"Seems ok to me." Jazz answered. It was only fair after all.

*ring-ring*

Metal's Cellphone began to ring. She picked it up, of course, and Jazz paused the game for a while.

"Mom? I'm at Jazz's, like always. Uh? What do you mean? A YEAR?! But… I understand… Tonight?! Well… I'll work it out… Goodbye." She closed her phone.

"What's the matter, Metal?"

"My parents are leaving for work. Apparently, they have to go on a business trip, and it will last for a whole year. It kinda sucks… I have to find a place to stay in for the year. What kind of parents have to leave their 15 year old daughter alone for a year?"

"Talk to mine." He joked. "But you could stay here." Jazz said, with a blunt look. Metal turned to him, surprised, blushing a lot.

"Y-Y-You're s-s-serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're here all the time either way, so why not make a use of that?" he asked with a smile, making her look away, tilting her head a bit.

"But where am I going to sleep?"

"I have an extra mattress, don't worry about it. Now, go say goodbye to your parents and get the stuff you need. I'll be playing here, trying to beat Guts Man the best I can."

"So you mean I have until tomorrow?" she joked, laughing afterwards.

"Gamer Girl."

"Otaku."

They said to one another, chuckling after. "Say goodbye to your parents for me."

"Hai, hai."

She left his home, and then he finally realized what he had just done and blushed from it. He decided to shake his head and continue playing.

Metal returned, holding up some bags and shopping bags. The bags had basic things, like toothbrush, and the shopping bags were full of snacks and sodas, as a thank you gift to Jazz for lending her his house.

"Pocky?" Metal asked, handing a box to Jazz.

"No thank you. Well, your turn." He said, handing her the control. She selected the Ice Man stage. She took a pocky stick and ate it quickly, as Jazz opened a can of soda and took some sips.

"How much did the game cost?" he asked curiously.

"9000¥."

"9000¥?!" He was amazed by the amount of money spent on the game (approximately 90 dollars). "I-I-I don't know how to say thanks."

"Just play the game and complete it with me, just like we always do." She answered smiling, eating another pocky stick.

They continued playing, and before they knew, the sun had already set, but the sky was still orange. They managed to finish the game by then.

"Yatta!" both said in excitement, just when Jazz defeated Dr. Wily. They made a celebration hug and then looked at one another, smiling. They then realized what was happening between them and blushed. They broke the hug and turned their backs to one another, embarrassed.

"I-I'll take care of the dinner."

"I-I'm going to take a shower."

And they went their own separate ways. Metal went down to the kitchen and checked Jazz's fridge: completely empty.

"Mataku, only him to not have anything in the fridge. He must have some noodles in the shelves or something." She said to herself, opening the shelves, finding a ridiculously large amount of Cup Noodles. She took out one of her flavor, chicken, and one for Jazz, curry flavored. SHE started boiling the water for the noodles, and while waiting she took out her Game Boy SP and started playing "Megaman Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar" while she waited for the water to boil.

Jazz took a very quick shower, exiting the bathroom wearing his pants and with a towel covering his head and hair. HE turned on his Game Cube and started playing "Megaman Battle Network 4: Red Sun", which he had restarted not so long ago.

Some moments after, he walked downstairs, surprising Metal a lot, by appearing with his upper body naked.

"J-J-Jazz! Wear something!" she said, blushing red, looking away.

"Uh? Why?"

"Because… Because… Just do it!"

"Ok, Ok, no need to yell." He answered, climbing upstairs. Then, Metal's hormones kicked in, and she started thinking of the muscles she had just contemplated.

"Metal, stop thinking about that… It's Jazz, not some hit guy… But when did he get into shape?" she asked herself, not recalling to see Jazz muscled at all, but she had never seen him without clothes the waist above. Well, the waist down too, but that's not situation here.

Jazz returned, this time wearing a shirt. They ate dinner and talked about, well, Megaman Stuff.

"I keep telling you, Prarie is Alouette."

"I don't really see it." Jazz answered, eating some strings of noodles with the chopsticks.

"They have the same haircut, they lived in the same era, the plush is the same!"

"But then why did the guys change her name?"

"I don't know, ask them."

The dinner was quick (after all, it was just cup noodles), and they just kept talking. But suddenly, something that was about to change their fates was about to happen.

A blue mixed with pink light appeared between them. "What the-?!"

"What is that?!" Metal asked, scared. The blue and pink light faded, leaving two strange, wristband-like devices on the table, one blue and one pink.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Jazz asked, trying to believe that what just happened was part of some sort of crazy dream.

"I don't know…" Metal answered, reaching for the wristband-like object, the pink one. "Seems harmless though."

"Hmm… Maybe. Something strange but amazing happened, in a way." Jazz said, taking the blue one into his hands.

"Do you put these one?" she asked, observing the object carefully.

"I still think this is weird." Jazz answered, analyzing the weird wristband under the light of the living room. Suddenly, the wristband "opened" and got attached to his right wrist. The same happened to Metal with hers. "Whaaa!"

"This is getting weirder and weirder. But it's kinda cute." Metal was referring to the wristband, which actually didn't look bad.

Then, a crazy thought popped into Jazz's head. "This could be something like those things in the sentai animes!"

"Oi, oi, don't be stupid." Metal said, eyes closed.

"I just have to press a button, maybe." Jazz joked sliding his finger through the wristband. It suddenly started to glow. "Whaaaa!"

"What the…?" Metal asked, having a similar reaction of surprise as Jazz's.

"What the hell is happening?!" Suddenly, the glow spread through his body, making him coated in energy. The flash of light made Metal cover her eyes for a moment. It lasted for 5 seconds, and when it finished, she saw something that amazed her, yet scared her to the bones.

"Jazz…"

He seemed completely different. His eyes were the same, but his hair had become a bit larger, and more "bluish". His clothes seemed to have been replaced by some sort of blue skin suit, which only didn't cover his neck, head and most of his arms, seeming more like a t-shirt on the upper body. He had some sort of armor gloves that reached a bit before his elbows, and the one that had the wristband-like object had also some sort of device attached to the wrist, looking like something that had just popped out of a sci-fi movie. He had some sort of boots similar to the gloves as well, but not reaching the knees at all. There was also a blue armor-like plate attached to his chest, a belt of the same kind, a blue scarf around his neck and goggles on his forehead.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I feel fine." He then looked at his hands. "Nani okashiku jigoku!?" asking what the freaking hell, he started analyzing what the hell had happened.

"Calm down, there must be a logical explanation, Jazz. Things like this should only happen in games." Metal guessed. "But of course, that looks awesome somehow."

"I admit, this is… kinda comfortable. Don't tell me I'm a new Megaman." He laughed. Suddenly the device on his wrist beeped and flashed twice in unison, turning into some sort of blaster, covering his hand. "WHAAA!"

"Don't point that at me!" Metal demanded, hiding behind the couch.

"Calm down, I don't think this thing is dangerous. Maybe if a press a button…" he pressed the only visible button, which withdrew the blaster thing. "See? No problems."

"Still… Hey, do you think I can transform?!" she asked, with an amazed and exciting tone of voice.

"Umm… I thought you were scared."

"That thing is awesome. Of course, it scared me at first, but you seem really cool, just like a Megaman!" The blaster appeared again.

"Uh? It reacts when it is said Megaman?" It withdrew again. "Weird."

"My turn." She said, passing a finger through the wristband. The saqme thing happened to her, though the glow was red-pink. Jazz covered his eyes, for the same reason Metal had covered hers before. Then, the glow faded, leaving him amazed. "So, how do I look?"

"Sugoi!" he wasn't kidding. The skin suit unlike his covered almost the whole body, the only exceptions being the neck and head of course. It was red, instead of blue. It had a pink attire-like clothing over the skin suit, and her hair had turned blond. Instead of goggles, she had some sort of visor that could slip from her eyes to her forehead. She had longer red boots, a belt, a chest plate, and her wrists had a yellow bracelet each, the right one having a device similar to Jazz's.

"I know, right?" she asked, taking a good look of herself. "Hmm… If you're the new Megaman, then I guess I'm the new Roll."

"Demo… Doesn't Roll have a crush on Megaman?" Jazz asked, with mocking eyes. Metal blushed, mad, and punched the back of his head.

"Don't say stupid stuff." She replied, crossing her arms. Suddenly, a little compartment from her belt started to glow. Two rectangular glowing cards started floating out of it. "What the-?!" The cards passed through the wristband-device and it talked.

"ROCK CARD ANALYZE – CIEL

ROCK CARD ANALYZE – ROLL EXE"

The computerized voice spoke, as the cards started glowing more intensely, making Jazz and Metal cover her eyes again. The glow faded afterwards, and they took sight of what had happened. To their surprise, it appeared that two characters of the games they loved somehow had materialized right in front of them. Both of the characters were smiling, of course, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The four of them sat down on the table Jazz and Metal were previously eating, Jazz and Metal completely speechless, not knowing how to start a conversation. They were still amazed by the recent events (too much to process).

"Eto… Hello?" Metal tried and successfully failed to start the conversation.

Or so Jazz thought. "Hello. Well, as you might know, my name is Ciel. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Roll. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Jazzuno Siato and this is Usume Trauka, but call us Jazz and Metal. Nice to meet you both too."

"Umm, if I may ask… how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be… video-game characters?" Metal asked, not understanding the situation.

"Video-games?! Don't insult me!" Roll yelled, making a cute mad face.

"Excuse her. More or less. You know the Multiverse theory?"

"Yeah, the theory that says that there are more than only one universe and they all differ in some way." Jazz answered.

"Well, that theory is actually true. The both of us come from different Universes." Ciel spoke. "It appears in this universe, stories of other universes are told via video-games."

"I didn't mean to insult you, Roll." Metal spoke, feeling a bit guilty. "You're my favorite NetNavi after all!"

"I-I am?" Roll asked, blushing.

"It is true. Her Battle Chip folder never misses a card of you as soon as it is possible to." Jazz said, making Roll blush even more.

"But anyways, we were assigned to explain you both what is happening. We'll be your guides from now on, and if you need help on something, you just have to ask." Ciel informed.

"Right now, we're going to tell you what's going on and why we need your help." Roll continued.

"As I said before, there is more than one Universe. And this universe is more or less like a back-up plan in case more than two universes are in danger from the same cause." Ciel explained. "You two appear to be the lucky ones to get the Rock-Morpher."

"The what?" Metal asked.

"The wristband thingies." Roll said, in layman terms.

"Anyways…" Ciel looked a bit annoyed, glaring just a little bit at Roll. "You two seem to be the ones that have to help us out, and we would appreciate a lot if you both said yes."

"Well… I don't really see why not." Jazz answered, not really seeing any bad part on the whole matter.

"Umm, Jazz, what about our, oh I don't know… LIVES?!"

"Don't worry. As long as you have the wristband, your lives are safe from any sort of danger." Roll said, making Metal more relieved. She asked a question afterwards.

"But then how do we help you?"

Roll decided to answer that. "Well, the so called "cause" of the danger can create copies of identities of the other Universes where we come from in 99.9%, the last bit being a virus in their brain to follow the orders they're given from, giving them a bit of malice."

"And how exactly do we fight?" Jazz asked. He then thought about the blaster earlier. "With this thing?"

"It's not only a Blaster, but it is also a Rock-Card Reader, which analyses Rock-Cards, which you can use for battle. Each of you has a 10 card deck." Roll explained, pointing towards the small rectangular boxes on their belts. Jazz and Metal opened them, taking out and viewing the cards.

"Why do I only have 8?"

"Because we two are here. There are 5 types of cards, but you only have 3 at the moment. Character Cards are Cards that enable you to summon a certain identity. There's a limit, but you won't reach it at this state." Roll explained.

"Wow, I got Megaman Classic!" Jazz was surprised to obtain what could be such a valuable card right at the beginning of his adventure.

Suddenly, a loud sound of an explosion was heard not so far away from the premises. "What was that?!" Metal asked.

"They must be attacking." Ciel answered, as she and Roll turned back into cards and flew towards Metal's wrist-device. The device revealed a small screen, and the images of Roll and Ciel appeared. "We'll guide you from here! Let's go check it out!"

"Right away! Let's rock!" Jazz and Metal said, dashing out of the door, exiting the house. They then saw multiple people running away from a gas station on fire. Luckily, it appeared no one was hurt. The two teenagers approached the fire, and then found two shapes that were familiar to them, mainly because they had just played a game with the two of them in it.

"Too easy."

"Agreed. With fire."

"Are those… Fire Man…?"

"And Elec Man?" Metal finished Jazz's question, as the two Robot Masters turned around, due to the new voices.

"Who are you two? Lost sheep in a cattle of ox?" Fire Man asked, showing his Texan accent.

"I'm… I'm new Megaman!"

"And I'm new Roll!"

"What are these two? Humans?" Elec Man asked, showing cockiness in his tone of voice.

"And what if we are?" Metal asked, pretty pissed at Elec Man. After all, she had lost to him in the game three times in a row.

"Jazz!" Ciel called. "Use the Mega Buster! Your device turns into a blaster!"

"Ok… Mega-Buster!" Jazz exclaimed, as his device became a blaster, covering his hand. "Nice. Now… Mega-Blast!" he shot a strong, deep blue energy bullet towards the two Robot Masters.

"My flames of justice will destroy you!" Fire Man pointed both of his blasters towards the bullet and released two orbs of flames towards the blast, extinguishing both of them.

"Thunder Beam!" Elec Man shouted, pointing his finger towards the two teenagers. Suddenly, he discharged a beam of electricity from it, electrocuting both Metal and Jazz. It hurt, and they screamed in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as they thought it would, and it didn't make any sort of strong physical damage.

"Don't worry, you guys are protected against all sort of attacks so your main bodies won't get hurt." Ciel explained.

"But it still hurts!" Roll added.

"We kinda figured that by ourselves, Roll." Metal said, recovering from the shock.

"Jazz, use a Character Card!" Ciel suggested, hoping it would work for the better.

"Ok…" Jazz remembered the Megaman Classic Card, and drew it. "Rokkukādo: Rokkuman! Shōkan!" he passed the card through the device, which made it glow and float up.

"ROCK CARD ANALYZE – MEGA MAN"

The card took shape of the blue warrior they all knew. "Uh? Oh, hi! I'm Mega Man."

"Oh, I'm Jazz and this is Metal, nice to meet you too." Jazz said, sweatdropping from the situation he was experiencing.

"Fire Storm!" Fire Man punched the air towards the trio with his handless arm, and an expanding, swirling orb of fire flew towards them.

Mega Man and Jazz pointed their busters and started shooting smaller energy bullets towards the flame, but didn't make much effect.

"Rokkukādo: Rōru! Shōkan!"

"ROCK CARD ANALYZE – ROLL"

Jazz and Mega Man turned around, since they've heard Metal's voice. Then, a sudden shadow passed through them, and the flames disappeared.

"Uh? Roll!" Mega Man said, happy to see the blonde girl with the pink, white, and dark-blue attire.

"Missed me?" she asked, waving her broom.

"I didn't know she could do that." Jazz confessed, amazed by Roll's abilities.

"Jazz, there's no time to lose!" Roll Exe exclaimed. "You have to fuse with Mega Man!"

"What? How?"

"Character Cards can either summon an identity or perform a fusion with the identity. You just have to say the right words!" she explained.

"Ok." Jazz nodded. Mega Man flashed and turned back into a card, which flew towards the device on his wrist. "Rokkukādo: Rokkuman! Yūgō!"

"ROCK CARD ANALYZE – MEGA MAN

FUSION INITIALIZED"

Jazz began to glow bright blue, and his armor began to change. His goggles disappeared and a helmet similar to Mega Man's, and his armor changed to be similar to Mega's. His blaster also changed, becoming more similar to Mega's.

"Thunder Beam!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Dual!" Elec Man and Fire Man joined arms. "Carnelian Thunder!" A stream of fire and a beam of electricity were fired, swirling around one another towards Jazz.

"Super Mega…" Jazz shouted, charging the blaster on his arm. "Buster!" he shot a powerful energy bullet, with the double of the size of the bullet he shot before he had fused with Mega.

"What the-?!" Elec Man asked, feeling that he was being pushed to the side. Fire Man had pushed him, so he could dodge the bullet.

"If my flames of justice won't prevail, at least exert your justice at the speed of lightning!" Fire Man yelled, and the bullet hit his body, making him flash and turn into a card, which flew towards Jazz and saved into the card container.

"Grr… Thunder Beam!"

"Rokkukādo: Rōru Eguze! Shōkan!" Metal summoned again.

"ROCK CARD ANALYZE – ROLL EXE"

"Roll Arrow!" pointed her arm and created a bow. She then fired an arrow with a heart motif towards Elec Man, piercing through his shoulder.

"Gahhh!" Elec Man's attack was interrupted. Metal dashed towards elec man, preparing her blaster for a short range attack. She pressed her blaster against his chest. "What are you…?"

"Mega… Wave!" she fired the attack: Elec Man flew up, sent up to the air, a heart-shaped pulse left on the impact area, and a heart-shaped crack on his chest. He flashed and turned into a card as well, which flew and saved itself into the card container in her belt.

"Nice work." Jazz complimented Metal, de-fusing with Mega. The other characters returned into being cards, which were saved into the containers.

They transformed back into normal humans and went to Jazz's home. They closed the door and leaned their backs to the wall, and sat against it.

"Hey, Metal…"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Are you feeling the same as I am?"

"Mixture of disbelieve, excitement and adrenaline?"

"Yeah… Should we get some sleep?"

"I don't know if I can get any sleep. Good thing no one was hurt there…"

"True… Well, we should at least try to get some sleep." Jazz said, standing up. He extended his hand and helped her to get up.

"Thanks… Hey… You mind if I sleep next to you?"

"Eh?" He made a double take. "EHHH?!"

**Well, this is the first chapter of my original Mega Man Saga. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll read the next chapter and review if you don't mind ^_^ And what's going on between Jazz and Metal? Let's find out next time…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
